Clases privadas
by the multishiper girl
Summary: Los años han transcurrido en el pueblo de South Park,volviendo a este un lugar mas tranquilo comparado como era antes. Kyle Broflovski pensó que toda las locuras y problemas se acabaron desde que se volvió un adolescente, pero debido a ciertos hechos lo llevaron a ser tutor de cierto alumno el cual hará que reviva la locura a su vida,dándole nuevas experiencias a esta,Cryle y Style
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencias: **__Este fic contiene material boys love, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen y tal vez sus personalidades no se parezcan al de la serie. probablemente el público se aburra con esto._

* * *

><p><strong>De la niñez a la adolescencia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle POV.<strong>

Han transcurrido los años en este pueblo, tanto que la locura de este mismo disminuyo un poco comparando como eran antes cuando era un niño, esto pero de cierta manera me ha aliviado pero a la vez me pone nostálgico al recordar las miles de aventuras y problemas que pase con los chicos.

Ahora tengo 16 años y me encuentro comenzando la semana con un lunes estando somnoliento en la cama cuando anteriormente dormía plácidamente pero el despertador sonó, aun así no me queda de otra que levantarme, dirigirme al baño para ducharme y asearme.

Luego de estar listo bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina y encontrar a mi madre junto con Ike.

—Buenos Días hijo. —Saludo mi madre sonriéndome de su forma maternal.

—Buenos días madre, ike. —El solo me sonrió, actualmente tiene 8 año ,creció bastante su cabello azabache era un poco mas largo y ahora estudia en la escuela primaria que por los momentos no se tenido relaciones sexuales con alguna profesora…o por lo menos eso es lo que yo se.

Después de desayunar, tomo mis cosas y me abrigo para enfrentarme al nevado clima de aquí usando obviamente mi típica y fiel ushanka verde para poder ocultar mi cabello rojizo y rizado aunque no funciona del todo por que aun así salen algunos rizos quedando expuestos. Después de despedirme de mi madre, Ike y yo salimos para ir hasta la parada del autobús.

—_Me pregunto si esta vez se habrá adelantado._ —Fue el pensamiento que tuvo mi mente al pasar por la casa de Stan ya que justamente se ubicaba al lado de la mía.

—Hermano deja de estar teniendo pensamientos maricas sobre tu noviecito que se nos hará tarde. —Me hablo Ike mientras caminábamos, últimamente se ponía a joderme con el que Stan era mi novio por que nuestra amistad es "diferente a la de los demás" obviamente eso era una total mentira ya que el sigue teniendo una relación con su novia desde que era un niño que es Wendy, y de ser así entonces Ike y Firkle tendrán algo.

—Coño Ike ya te he dicho que Stan y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa ¿Acaso no recuerdas que el esta con Wendy?—Reprendí mientras adelantaba un poco el paso.

—Como sea, ya uno no se puede jugar contigo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegamos a la parada, por los momentos éramos Ike y yo pero luego llego Karen junto con Kenny.<p>

—Buenos días chicos.—Nos saludo animadamente Karen. Actualmente tenía su cabello castaño corto por que había donado una parte para los niños con cáncer y otra para poder conseguir algo de dinero. Es muy linda físicamente por su facciones especialmente con esos ojos color miel y muy tierna su forma de ser.

—Buenos días Karen.—Le sonreí con amabilidad y la pequeña castaña me devolvió el gesto. Realmente estimaba a esa niña por que a pesar de la situación en la que siempre han estado los McCormick, ella era sumamente humilde y amable con los demás pero al parecer eso le importaba una mierda a la gente estúpida que le hacia bullying hiriéndola bastante llevándola a ser un poco mas reservada con respecto a la mayoría de las personas pero según ike, el y Ruby la defendieron constantemente. Ike también saludo a los McCormick y comenzó a charlar con Karen.

—Hola Kyle.—Kenny por otra parte a pesar que antes era el mas bajo de los 4 creció mucho, se volvió bastante guapo por su cabellera rubia ojos azules,era muy inusual ahora verlo con su capucha de su abrigo naranja, todavía le gustaba las cosas japonesas como el anime, mangas y cosplay volviéndole mas pervertido de lo que era,pero eso no le restaba puntos al momento de ligar con las chicas…o en algunos casos chicos.

—Hola Kenny. —Kenneth se puso mi lado saludo con una sonrisa tranquila que me transmitía que todo aparentemente estaba bien o de seguro por los momentos no me quería contar realmente los problemas que lo atormentaban para no preocupar a la pequeña McCormick.

— ¿Y eso que Stan no esta contigo?—Kenny me miraba con curiosidad, últimamente se preocupada bastante sobre la relación de Stan conmigo e inclusive en las vacaciones me había dicho que era un "fundashi" o algo así que básicamente es cuando un chico le gusta ver a dos gays coger o tener estar en unas situaciones bastante maricas, que el nos shipea no recuerdo muy bien lo que quiere decir eso pero creo que para el nosotros somos gays y que nos veríamos muy bien como pareja, que enfermo.

—No lo se, recuerda que es el hermano menor por lo tanto el no tendría a quien acompañar como nosotros. —Eran muy raras las ocasiones que se levantaba unos minutos mas temprano a la hora de nuestro bus, obviamente Kenny y yo también teníamos dificultades pero de todas maneras tenemos un hermanito al cual cuidar y una madre que a pesar de todo se preocupa por estos.

—Ya veo…—Kenny se puso pensativo y el silencio se puso en nuestro ambiente, seguíamos esperando que llegara el bus de los de la primaria de South park para que Ike y Karen se fueran, hasta que finalmente llego siendo conducido por el Señor Venezuela.

—Adiós hermano.—Karen se dirigió hacia donde estábamos para despedirse de Kenneth con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla parándose de puntitas para poder al alcanzarlo, no le funciono por la notable diferencia de estatura, así que Kenny se agacho para que se le facilitara el tierno gesto a la pequeña. Joder era muy tierna, seria lindo que Ike se enamorara de ella en vez de alguna mujer mayor.

—Adiós Kyle, Karen si no te apresuras te quedaras sin asiento —Ike se despidió con simpleza y se monto en el bus.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Adiós Kyle! —Corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla también, conmigo no se tuvo que esforzar mucho ya que soy mas bajo que Kenny.

—Adiós Ike y Karen. —Mientras me despedía de ellos, escuche unos pasos que se aproximaban veloces gire a ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡Cuidado Kyle! —Kenny me grito… pero fue muy tarde ya que aquella persona me empujo haciendo caer hacia la fría nieve. La molestia hizo que levantara de una vez para ver quien mierda había sido el responsable.

—Mira por donde caminas imbécil. —Hable con frialdad mientras me sacudía la nieve que tenia. Realmente me irrito que me empujaran de esa manera.

—Y tú a quien le hablas pendejo. —Al escuchar aquella voz femenina, subí mi mirar para ver de quien provenía…Era la hija de los Tucker.

—Discúlpate niña. —Mire a Ruby quien alzo una ceja ante esto. Dicen que es problemática como su hermano y al parecer los rumores son ciertos.

—No, jodete Broflovski se me esta haciendo tarde y el autobús me dejara. —Me hizo la típica seña del dedo del medio como hace Craig, despidiéndose de esta manera montándose de en el autobús dejándome a mi junto a Kenny algo atónitos.

—Okay eso fue algo extraño. —Kenny se me acerco y me miraba esperando que le contestara.

—Tienes razón. —Parpadee varias veces volviendo a la normalidad. —Kenny, ella al final no se disculpo.

—No le tomes importancia Kyle. No tenemos la moral de molestarnos por eso, nosotros éramos mucho peor a su edad. —Lo que dijo Kenny lamentablemente era cierto.

—Como sea, tu hermanita es muy linda. —Dirigí mi mirar hacia arriba para poder ver a Kenny sonriéndole.

—Si, lo es. —Sonrió con orgullo como haría todo un hermano mayor. —A veces dudo que ella es una McComirck, ella es la única que no esta podrida como los demás. —Note que el brillo en aquellos ojos azules se nublo al decirme esto.

—No digas eso Kenny, tu también tienes tus momentos donde eres buena persona. ¿Verdad?—Trate de animarle un poco, se que Kenny ha tenido muchas dificultades a lo largo en su vida, pero no solo en lo económico ya que su familia no es muy estable que digamos. Personalmente siempre he considerado que todos tienen su lado amable o bueno y Kenny para mi lo es…si quitamos que es un pervertido y ya se ha acostado con medio pueblo.

—Es lindo que pienses eso Kyle. —Su brazo me rodeo por mi hombro atrayéndome hacia el. —Aun no puedo creer que ahora eres el mas bajo de nosotros.

—Cállate Kenny. —Carajo tenia razón, todos crecieron y yo ahora era el mas bajo. Maldita pubertad.

—Awww y recordar que antes eras el mas alto. —Tomo mis mejillas y comenzó a jalarlas.

—Carajo Kenny ya te he dicho que no me tomes las mejillas. —Me avergonzaba que me tomara de esa manera ya que no soy un niño así que trate de zafarme del agarre hasta que finalmente me soltó.

—Estas todo rojo, eres un completo tsundere. —Ya me había acostumbrado que me mencionara cosas de ese estilo pero a decir verdad no entendía una mierda a que se refería aunque me lo repitiera en diversas ocasiones.

— ¡No soy tsundere carajo! Y no me vengas a joder con esas cosas otakus otra vez.

—Ya ya Ky no te molestes. —Me sonrió con picardía e inmediatamente desvié mirar y note que venia Stan.

—Hola Kyle. —Me saludo con tranquilidad Stan.

—Hola Stan. —Le devolví el saludo con simpleza. A Stan la pubertad le favoreció bastante, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, por lo tanto tiene su cuerpo bien tonificado junto con sus ojos azules, su cabellera negra y su carisma tenia conquistado a gran parte de las chicas de la preparatoria.

—Ya llegue perras. —Ese era Cartman, ya no esta tan gordo como antes pero su personalidad de mierda no cambio en absoluto ya que aun me sigue jodiendo el culón.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin había llegado el autobús, los chicos se adentraron y yo miraba hacia donde estaban los puestos para ver cual estaba disponible. Stan se sentó junto con Wendy, Kenny al fondo y Cartman con Butters mientras tanto yo encontré uno junto a la ventana, como no tenia con quien hablar saque mi iphone me puse a escuchar música y ver el el camino de siempre desde la ventanilla.

* * *

><p>Entrando a la Preparatoria de South Park al principio fue un gran cambio para todos, los profesores, el ya no tener a la directora Victoria, al señor Mackey junto con Garrison. Aquí las cosas eran más estrictas, mas tareas, trabajos, exposiciones etc. Pero aparentemente el único que se preocupaba realmente era yo, ya que para mí los demás no tanto y disfrutaban plenamente la adolescencia. Ahora estudio en el undécimo año y sigo con las mismas personas de la primaria ya que casualmente todos quedamos en el mismo salón.<p>

Wendy junto conmigo tenemos el mejor promedio de todos la diferencia es que la mayoría admiraba a Wendy ya que se desarrollo y se volvió mas bonita de lo que era y pues como me gusta estudiar me tachan como nerd aunque a esto ultimo le resto importancia.

Después de que termino la hora del almuerzo, Las clases siguieron transcurriendo, los profesores iban y venían. Ahora nos hallábamos en la Clase de química estaba anotando todas las cosas importantes de la explicación de la profesora, dirigí mi mirar hacia los chicos, Stan estaba a punto de dormirse, Kenny veía una revista porno, Cartman molestaba a Wendy para llamarle la atención…lo típico.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la clase se vio interrumpida por que alguien dio un portazo.

Era Craig Tucker.

—Jovencito ¿Qué cree que acaba de hacer? —La profesora Thompson era alguien que respetaba mucho, daba sus clases muy bien ya que sabia explicar y ver la química de una manera mas fácil pero aun así no se por que a los demás no les va bien con ella.

—Entrar a su clase. —

Craig era uno de esos.

—Esa no esa no es una manera adecuada de entrar joven Tucker. —

—Señora Thompson siéndole sincero me importa una mierda. —

Era igual que su hermana.

— ¿Ah si? Pues di eso cuando estés en detención. —

—Como sea. —Craig se sentó en el fondo justo al lado de Kenny, dejo de ser el centro de atención y la Profesora Thompson prosiguió con la clase.

* * *

><p>Las clases finalmente terminaron y yo guardaba todas mis cosas, gran parte de los alumnos ya se había retirado, kenny y Cartman se fuero inmediatamente cuando el profesor dio por la clase terminba, Wendy se despidió de Stan con un beso y le reprendió por que esta vez la iba a acompañar hasta su que solo nos quedábamos Stan y yo.<p>

—Oye Ky. —Era Stan que se me había acercado.

—¿Qué sucede amigo?. —Pregunte curioso, ya conocía a Stan y seguramente quería que le prestara los apuntes o reunirnos para estudiar.

—Ehm ¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy? Es para estudiar. —Se frotaba al parecer con nerviosismo la nuca, no se por que desviaba su mirar.

—Por supuesto, sabes que no hay ningún problema ya que mama te tiene mucha confianza. —Le sonreí, estudiar con Stan era divertido pero a veces algo tedioso cuando no entendía.

— ¿Aquí se encuentra Kyle Broflovski? —Una chica castaña de baja estatura y con ojos color verde, de seguro debía ser de otro grado ya que no la conocía.

—Soy yo ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunte curioso ya que era muy extraño que me llamaran.

—Te están esperando la directora en su oficina. —Me dijo con simpleza ella, mientras tanto la confusión llego mi mente no entendía el por que me buscaba la directora si yo no he hecho nada malo.

— ¿Yo? ¿A la oficina de la directora? ¿Estas segura? —Era muy inusual que ahora me llamaran de allá.

—Sip, ven sígueme. —La chica comenzó a caminar yo la iba a seguir pero Stan me tomo del brazo.

— ¿Qué hiciste kyle? —Me interrogo con preocupación lo notaba solo al ver su mirar en aquellos profundos ojos azules.

—Ni yo mismo lo se, pero no te preocupes tu solo adelántate. —le sonreí tratando de que se calmara, desprendió el agarre haciendo caso en adelantarse.

* * *

><p>Seguí a aquella chica castaña llegando a la oficina, me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso con cada paso que di en el trayecto comencé a pensar todas las posibles razones por la cual pudieron haberme solicitado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui llamado a la dirección y usualmente era por la culpa de Eric o alguna estupidez que cometíamos en grupo. Respire profundo para armarme de valor y entrar.<p>

—Bienvenido joven Broflovski tome asiento por favor. —Me sonrió con amabilidad la Directora Stewart que mayormente se caracterizaba por eso, aunque yo sabia que de esa detrás de esa sonrisa había algo mas. Era blanca con cabello corto, usaba lentes y sus ojos son color azules ,tenía bastante busto que el cual se destacaba más por el uniforme que ella usaba. Note que también en la oficina se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas el consejero Jones que me miraba sonriente, el a la vez se encargaba de las tutorias , el prácticamente era joven ya que poseía aproximadamente unos 25 años, rubio con ojos color café y con las pocas veces que tuve una conversación con el pude notar que era carismático.

— ¿Sucedió algo Directora Stewart? —Pregunte tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo tomando asiento y aparentar que no me pasaba nada.

—Pues vera joven Broflovski tengo entendido que usted es uno de los mejores estudiantes que posee este instituto, descatandose por su inteligencia, responsabilidad y capacidad analítica por lo que necesito que nos haga un favor.—Su gesto de gentileza cambio completamente por uno de seriedad.

—¿En que consiste?—También me puse serio ya que su importancia debía de ser de gran magnitud para que me eligieran solo a mi.

—Necesito que me ayudes con las toturias Kyle. —Hablo el consejero Jones con amabilidad.

—¿Por que yo?—Pregunte confundido pero a la vez curioso.

—Estamos por los momentos cortos de personal y son muchos los estudiantes que tengo que ayudar, así que hable con la directora Stewart para ver quien podría ayudarnos así que pensamos en ti.—Explico con naturalidad Jones, las veces que hable con el fueron en la biblioteca , eran sobre debates de nuestras opiniones sobre diversos libros era agradable estar con el.

—¿Y por que no le solicitaron lo mismo a Wendy? Ella también es muy inteligente.—

—Pues hace años se lo solicitamos a una chica...y las cosas no terminaron muy bien que digamos.— Jones pasaba su mano por la nuca con nerviosismo, creo que ya a lo que se refería.

—De acuerdo...¿Quien seria la persona a la que tendría explicarle?—Pregunte con curiosidad, por los momentos no ha aceptado la propuesta ya que no me han dicho quien era.

—Ehm pues...—Jones miro con incomodidad a Stewart aparentemente esperando que ella respondiera.

—El alumno es...—Al momento que escuche el nombre de la persona abrí mis ojos de sorpresa, no podía creer que se trataba de el.

**Soy kyle Brofloski y pensé que la locura** **junto con los problemas en vida se había acabado desde finalizo mi niñez, pero lo que no sabia era que gracias a esa persona _comenzarían los de la adolescencia._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quien sera la persona? 7u7 aunque estoy segura que deben saber de quien se trata .w.<strong>_

_**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo me disculpo si sintieron que los personajes debieron participar mas o estaba algo aburrido y si tiene errores ortográficos pero así me salió, además este es solo el primer capitulo que es como una introducción de cómo están las cosas ahora en el pueblo.**_

_**Es mi primer fic en este fandom aunque ya he leído bastantes de este mismo. Por lo tanto me disculpo si los personajes estén algo Ooc. Exceptuando a Kenny por que a el lo quise poner otaku desde que se creyó una princesa japonesa y lo de fundashi ya como es un pervertido –y se supone que es la puta del pueblo que folla con todos- me pareció que lo mío seria muy cliché así que decidí dejarlo de esta manera. **_

_**Si me dejaran un review me haría taaaan feliz –inserte voz de Craig aquí-**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Advertencias: **__Este fic contiene material boys love, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen y tal vez sus personalidades no se parezcan al de la serie. Tal vez el público se aburra con esto._

* * *

><p><strong>El chantaje y un chico enamorado.<strong>

* * *

><p>Craig Tucker.<p>

Ese era el chico al cual Kyle debía darle tutorías.

—Directora pero creo que deberán encontrar a alguien más ¿Por qué no le preguntan a los profesores? —Interrogo el pelirrojo, no estaba de acuerdo con que le dejaran esa responsabilidad a un estudiante teniendo profesores con tiempo libre.

—Créeme que ya lo intentamos, pero todos se rehusaron de inmediato ya que le desagradan el comportamiento de Craig —Hablo el consejero Jones, fueron muchas las veces que trato de convencerlos con su carisma junto con sus encantos pero aun así todos lo rechazaron sin sutileza alguna. — Y como dijo la directora, tienes las calificaciones mas altas pensé que eras el más apto.—

—Lo siento pero yo también tengo otras responsabilidades, amigos con los cuales socializar, hermano al cual cuidar .Además creo que ya me basta con Stan y a veces Kenny teniéndole que estar explicándoles junto con ayudándolos con las actividades que nos asignan.—

—Bueno entonces ya no podemos hacer más nada, lo sentimos si le acusamos molestias joven Broflovski, pero por lo menos piénselo un poco más y mañana nos da su respuesta definitiva ¿De acuerdo?—Hablo la directora Stewart mientras que miraba su ordenador.

—_No tengo nada que pensar ya que no me pienso involucrarme en todo aquello que tenga que ver con Craig._ —Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente del chico de orbes esmeraldas pero de todas maneras respondió. —Si, mañana pasare por aquí y les diré lo definitivo, nos vemos. —Tanto como el consejero y la directora se despidieron de el con simpleza, y le se retiro de la oficina.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos que a esas horas prácticamente estaban vacios, Kyle estaba en sus pensamientos de todo lo que le sucedió hoy y por lo tanto no se fijo en una persona que salía de la sala de copias con una gran pila de papeles se dirigía hacia donde el se encontraba, por lo tanto se tropezó con ella haciendo que todos los papeles se derrumbaran. El chico de ushanka verde reacciono y comenzó a ayudar recogiendo todos lo papeles que estaban en el suelo.

—Disculpe estaba algo distraído y por eso no lo había visto. —Kyle se disculpo sin aun ver el rostro de aquella persona ya que seguía recogiendo todas esas hojas.

—No te preocupes alumno Broflovski, también es culpa mía no pude notarte con todos estos papeles que cargaba. —Hablo una voz femenina y pelirrojo al escucharla alzo su mirar, notando que se trataba de su profesora de Español, la señorita Fernández Lucia que a pesar de ser latinoamericana hablaba el ingles con mucha fluidez, morena, cabello castaño lacio y largo el cual le llegaba aproximadamente a la cintura, ojos color café, con buen cuerpo de latina siendo la atención del mirar de Kenny junto con la Stan y gran parte de los chicos que se embobaban en sus clases reprobando la mayoría de su materia siendo kyle la excepción, también se ganaba el odio y envidia de muchas chicas entre ellas Wendy la cual aun no la ha mandado a matar, cosa que ha extrañado a Kyle.

—Tome. —Kyle le entrego gran parte de las hojas a La profesora Fernández, notando lo que estas contenían que era varias pruebas y que esa justamente era para su salón, no dijo nada al respecto tratando de divisar que era lo que le iban a evaluar en ese examen sorpresa, pero la profesora se lo quito rápidamente.

—Muchas gracias alumno Broflovski eres muy amable, le sugiero que estudie un poco mas para esta materia ya que no noto que la domine del todo. — Y ella tenía razón a Kyle le costaba un poco el español siendo el idioma no sea su principal virtud, el español era complejo, varias palabras tenían la letra Ñ y lo peor de todo es que le costaba pronunciar la R como lo hacían ellos, carajo el español si que era difícil. —Si me disculpas me tengo que ir adiós. —La profesora de español se fue del lugar y Kyle noto que se quedo una hoja pero ya era muy tarde para decírselo, tomo el papel y vio que ser trataba de….

El examen sorpresa que contenía de una vez las respuestas.

Eso fue como un regalo para el, ahora el problema era que nadie se diera cuenta tratando de actuar con normalidad, comenzó a caminar pero su conciencia comenzó a atacarle de que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto sintiéndose culpable pero vamos ¡El examen tenia las respuestas! Y no quería bajar su promedio por un idioma que de seguro jamás tendría que ponerlo en práctica. Mirando a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie se encontrara y lo descubriera, parecía un paranoico como Tweek, pero aun así vigilando a su entorno no noto la presencia de cierta persona haciendo que kyle cayera al suelo, maldición ¿que le estaba pasando? casi todo el día se la paso topándose con la gente, sintió dolor al caer y subió su mirar para ver de quien esta vez se trataba.

—Ah eres tú Broflovski, fíjate por donde andas. —Reconociendo inmediatamente esa voz monótona y nasal ya sabia obviamente de quien se trataba…Era la de Craig, que se escapo de detención.

— ¿Disculpa? Creo que eso es para ti Craig. —Lo miro con molestia mientras se levantaba del piso.

—Tú fuiste el andaba comportándose extraño y que se atravesó en mi camino. —

— _¿Extraño?_ —Fue lo que pensó el chico de ushanka verde recordando que ya no tenía la hoja y comenzó a mirar donde diablos estaba, si Craig lo descubría no sucedería nada bonito.

— ¿Qué buscas? Oh espera… ¿Acaso es esto? —

—_Mierda._ — Pero ya era muy tarde.

Justamente Craig la tenía en sus manos, quien le sonreía cosa que a Kyle lo molestaba aun más.

—Dame eso imbécil. —Kyle trato de arrebatársela pero Craig desgraciadamente era más alto así que simplemente alzo el brazo y no podía quitarle el examen.

—Ey ey cálmate pelirrojo, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por una simple hoja? — Craig con el otro brazo estaba deteniendo a Kyle que trataba con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo pero prácticamente era inútil.

— No es de tu incumbencia Tucker.—

—Tienes razón pero es divertido ver que te comportes así. —Volteo la hoja para leer lo que contenía la hoja. —Oh… quien se imaginaria que el nerd de la clase se iba a robar el examen de español.

Oficialmente ya todo se había ido a la mierda.

— ¡Que me lo devuelvas coño! Y yo no lo robe —Por mas que trataba de quitársela Craig lo esquivaba y hacia que Kyle se maldijese a si mismo por no ser lo suficientemente alto.

—Como sea, te lo devolveré con una sola condición. —

— ¿Cuál? —El chico de orbes esmeralda lo miraba fulminante. —

—Se mi tutor. —

—Carajo Craig no quiero ser tu tutor. —

—Ah ¿Entonces quieres que toda la escuela descubra que el cerebrito del salón se robo un examen con las respuestas? —Kyle comenzó a pensar como escapar de esta situación, no quería ser el tutor de Craig por ser chantajeado pero tampoco quería que toda la escuela lo descubrieran, podían suspenderlo… o aun peor ¡Se lo podían decir a su madre!

—Dudo que le vallan a creer al chico problemático que siempre se la pasa en detención y no se lleva bien con ningún profesor. Además quien tiene la prueba en sus manos eres tu no yo —Kyle se cruzo de brazos y miro con superioridad.

—Buena esa Broflovski pero recuerda que tengo la habilidad de abrir cualquier cerradura. —El azabache comenzó a caminar hacia el pelirrojo acorralándolo contra los casilleros. —Realmente seria una lastima el que…aparezca en tu asiento, casillero o donde menos te lo esperes. —Diciéndole esto ultimo susurrándole cerca de su oído y gracias a la repentina invasión de su espacio personal, el rostro de Kyle comenzaba a tener la tonalidad del color de su cabello.

—_Mierda no me queda de otra_—la verdad es que siempre ha sido que Kyle es fácil de chantajear ya sea por el bien de los demás o el de el mismo. —Esta bien sere tu tutor privado. —Suspiro con resignación el pelirrojo.

—Buena decisión pelirrojo ah pero primero…— Craig saco su Iphone y le tomo una fotografía al examen. —No creas que ibas a ser el único que lo aprobara. Ahora tienes mi confidencialidad, recuerda notificárselo a la directora y al consejero mañana, y ten cuidado con llegarle a contar esto a alguien más. —Se despidió con su típica seña de los Tucker.

* * *

><p>—Pero en que lio me acabo de meter…—Susurro para si mismo Kyle.<p>

Finalmente pudo salir de la preparatoria caminando en las frías calles del pueblo, con los copos de nieve levemente cayendo del cielo, notando como todas las personas caminaban hacia su respectivo destino, el atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cielo cambiando su tonalidad a rosa y naranja mientras que el son ponto se iba a esconder para que aparezca luna. Kyle observo la hora notando que ya eran 6:30 p.m y de repente el rostro de Stan apareció en su mente.

—Mierda olvide por completo que Stan me esta esperando. —Comenzó a acelerar el paso, tratando de llegar lo mas rápido a su casa ya que no estaba tan lejos, llegando finalmente llego sin estar cansado, tenia buena condición física gracias al basquetbol. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Stan jugando en el Xbox con Ike. Ante esto Kyle sonrió con ternura.

—Stan eres un marica, no estas jugando limpio recuerda que tengo 8 años. —Ike empujo con el codo al azabache y este rio levemente.

—Parece que eres un mal perdedor al igual que tu hermano. —Stan le guiño el ojo al menor de los Broflosvki y este solo rodo los ojos.

—No le hagas caso Ike, Stan podrá ser bueno jugando pero tiende a que se le suba el ego. —Kyle se quito los guantes junto con su abrigo dejándolos en el perchero.

— ¡Kyle! Solo lo dices por lo de Guitar Hero, por fin llegaste — Stan le sonrió.

— Lamento la tardanza pero sucedieron muchas cosas cuando trate de venir. —Kyle miro a un punto de la sala no estaba seguro de contarle a Stan lo que paso.

—Okay siento lo homo en el ambiente así que veré si PewDiePie publico un nuevo video. —Ike bajo del mueble y subió las escaleras.

—Bien ahora que Ike ¿Comenzamos a estudiar? —Pregunto Stan.

—Esta bien, vamos a mi cuarto —Ambos subieron a la habitación de Kyle.

* * *

><p>—Entonces así es como da este resultado. —Kyle escribió la respuesta en el cuaderno, estaban estudiando física materia en la cual mas tenia que ayudarle a Stan, nunca le iba bien a el los números pero a Kyle si, encajando perfectamente en el estereotipo de Cartman sobre que los judíos siempre son buenos con los números.<p>

—Ooh por fin lo entiendo, muchas gracias ky explicas mucho mejor que el profesor siempre hace todo de una vez, dejándome confundido y nunca le pregunto por temor a que me quiera dejar en ridículo en frente los demás. —Hablo Stan mientras anotaba todo lo que hizo Kyle, finalmente terminando de estudiar.

—Solo por que seas popular no quiere decir que tu reputación siempre tiene que ser perfecta. —

—De hecho si lo es. —

—Stan, ahora que te haz vuelto mas popular por lo de ser capitán de fútbol siento que cambiaste un poco. —Hablo un poco dolido, Stanley constantemente iba a fiestas y el tenia que encubrirlo como todo mejor amigo debía hacer, o soportar las incoherencias que decía ebrio.

—Por supuesto que no Ky, recuerda que somos los súper mejores amigos y nos contamos todo ¿No? —Stan le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que Kyle se sintiera culpable ya que no le contó lo que sucedió en la preparatoria hoy en la tarde. De pronto el animo de Stan cambio mirándole con nerviosismo al pelirrojo. —Por cierto tengo algo que contarte…—

— ¿Qué sucede Stan? —Pregunto confundido Kyle, debía ser importante lo que le quisiera confesar el azabache por la expresión que este tenia en su rostro.

—Pienso terminar con Wendy. —Hablo con seriedad, cosa que tomo como normal el pelirrojo ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho esto anteriormente? No sabia por que ya perdió la cuenta.

— ¿Otra vez? Viejo ustedes están terminando y volviendo todo el tiempo, y si esta vez vuelves a ponerte gótico con ese delineador en los ojos olvida que estaré ahí para aguantar esas pendejadas tuyas de despecho y corta venas. —Ante eso Stan bufo. Pero obviamente lo que dijo Kyle era una total mentira ya que de todas maneras terminaría estando ahí para el.

—No, no es eso además dudo que volvamos de nuevo esta vez…—Kyle noto que en aquellos ojos azulejos había cierta nostalgia pero a la vez tristeza.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Kyle rodeo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stan y este lo miro de frente, sus miradas se conectaron haciendo que el pelirrojo divisara que lo que dijo su súper mejor amigo era totalmente cierto.

—Siento que me gusta alguien más… y no es Wendy. — Esto tomo por sorpresa a Kyle ya que Stan prácticamente ha tenido ojos solo para la pelinegra desde niños, y no importaba si estos llegasen a salir con alguien mas de todos modos por azares aparentemente del destino terminaban juntos, alguna veces Testaburger cedía otras Marsh. Kyle siempre fue testigo de todo esto así que predecía que se volvería repetir el mismo ciclo y que ese "alguien" del cual su gran amigo estaba "enamorado" seria algo pasajero y volvería a caer en los brazos de la capitana de las porristas encajando perfectamente en la típica pareja norteamericana adolescentes de las historias de la televisión, libros, etc.

—Stan no te creo del todo ¿Se puede saber de quien se trata esta vez? —El chico de ojos color esmeralda encaro a los de zafiro alzando una ceja, Stan comenzó a sonrojarse y tomo una pausa para poder decirle quien era, los nervios lo mataban.

—P-por los momentos no creo que tenga que decirte, te lo diré cuando sienta que realmente van en serio y no sea ideas confusas mías. —Stanley miro a una esquina de la habitación evitando la mirada penetrante de Kyle, sentía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar pero debía tener autocontrol si no todo se iría a la mierda.

—No jodas Stan, bueno si no me quieres decir no insistiré. —Esto dio una gran paz a Stan, se sentía un completo idiota se supone que había decidido hoy decirle por eso utilizo la escusa que quería que su amigo le "explicara" física perola cobardía le gano.—_Pero que imbécil soy, por lo menos no vomite _—Suspiro al pensar esto el capitán de fútbol. —Y… ¿Por qué te llamo la directora? —El joven de los Marsh le miro curioso al primogénito de los Broflovski e inmediatamente recordó.

_Ten cuidado con llegarle a contar esto a alguien más._

—Ehm… pues quería que le hiciera unos favores y converso conmigo de que debo aumentar mi promedio. —Kyle se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo esperando que su amigo le creyese.

—Pero si tu promedio prácticamente es perfecto, no sabes cuantos les gustaría tenerlo así.—

—Si, pero aun así las personas me presionan bastante jeje—Ante esto ultimo miro con tristeza, fueron muchas las veces que se sentía agobiado por el que las personas esperaban mas de lo que el podía empeñarse, haciendo que se decayera emocionalmente en varias ocasiones, llevando a que se limitara en ciertas cosas que normalmente sus amigos realizaban.

—Ay ky sabes que no me gusta que te pongas así, ven— Stan extendió sus brazos invitando a Kyle que se adentrara para ser rodado por ellos, lo cual hizo. A la vez trataba de comprobar aquellas cosas que Kyle le hacia sentir durante el abrazo.

—Esto es tan marica. —Rió Kyle por lo bajo mientras se apoyaba al pecho del pelinegro, sus abrazos se sentían reconfortantes pues los brazos de Stan junto con su pecho estaban de muy buena forma gracias al deporte que practicaba.Y eso era lo que necesitaba un abrazo haciendo que olvidara solo por un rato de todo lo que le sucedió...después mortificaría por ese asunto.—Shhh si lo es pero no arruines el momento. —Dijo el azabache susurrando a lo bajo pero lo suficiente como para que Kyle lo escuchara, se sintió algo confundido por lo que dijo Stan pero aun así le hizo caso, quien apoyo su cabeza en la del pelirrojo, quedando así por varios minutos.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte en la casa de los McCormick se encontraba una pequeña y dulce niña castaña de nombre Karen en su habitación elaborando su tarea…<p>

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! —

Hasta que escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto de al lado que era el de su hermano, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió tumbando la puerta preocupada.

— ¿¡Estas bien hermano!? —Pregunto exaltada y con gran preocupación, notando que su hermano estaba en perfecto estado, solo con algunas lagrimas que se estaban asomando por aquellos ojos celestes.

—Oh Karen…disculpa si hice que pasaras un susto pero mira, mira mi otp se ve ¡SUPER KAWAII y ES UNA FOTO REAL QUE ME ENVIARON! —Kenneth se levanto de su cama rápidamente y observo la imagen que su hermano mayor le mostraba desde su celular.

—Pero si son…Stan y Kyle abrazándose…OH MI DIOS SE VEN TAAN TIERNOS—Si… A Karen también le gustaba el yaoi y todo comenzó cuando se topo con uno de los mangas boys love que encontró de su hermano en el piso cuando limpiaba en su habitación. — ¿Quién te la paso? ¿Fue Ike verdad? —Pregunto con picardía la pequeña.

—Oh mi lista hermanita por supuesto que fue el, al perecer Kyle no cerro la puerta y la dejo entre abierta. —El rubio pervertido le devolvió de la misma manera el mirar a su hermana.

—Bueno le agradecemos profundamente a Ike por darnos este material para nuestra otp, pero si me disculpas tengo que terminar mi tarea—Karen se retiro de la habitación y Kenny se quedo mirando cada detalle de la foto.

—Carajo por que no admiten que se gustan par de idiotas. —Susurro y noto algo muy particular en la foto…Stan estaba sonrojado.

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! —

Y gracias a eso Kenny grito como una adolescente otra vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

_**Aww stan luego tendras el valor suficiente para decírselo a ky(? uwu **_

_**Bueno después de mucho tiempo he actualizado wiiii, gracias a aquellos que me dieron la bienvenida a este fandom y a los que aceptaron esta historia dándole a Follow, Fav o comentaron.**_

_**Me tarde debido a que ya comencé las clases y tenia varias dudas sobre lo que iba a escribir, así que le doy gracias a mis amigos que me ayudaron a su manera xD. Si, le pido ayuda o converso sobre lo que harían los personajes a mis amigos(? **_

_**Ah y para aquellos que piensan que: ¿Por qué una prueba de español Si el fic esta en ese idioma? Recuerden que ellos son estadounidenses así que obviamente hablan ingles, asi que digamos que hablan ingles pero yo lo traduzco al español okno.**_

_**Para aquellos que sienten que necesitan mas Cryle o Style sean pacientes como Kenny(?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


End file.
